digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shibumi Speaks
|romaji=Girumon Tanjō no Nazo! Shinpi Naru |translation=The Mystery of Guilmon's Birth! The Mystic Water Space |image=List of Digimon Tamers episodes 32.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company=(Ja:) (En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 10, 2001 (En:) March 2, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis Takato, Terriermon and Henry all are swimming underwater and head for the surface. In the real world, Hypnos agents have finally tracked down the yellow coated man, Shibumi. However he disappears in a cloud of smoke before they can catch him. In the Digi-World Terriermon surfaces at the cove and says he can't find any other air pockets. Takato suggests they try to drill through the wall. In Japan, all the parents have been brought together to be told the full of what is going on by the Monster Makers. In the cave, Terriermon has punched through the wall and water is pouring out. Henry swipes a Frigimon card so Terriermon can use a sub-zero ice punch to freeze the water. Takato checks if he has any useful cards, and finds the PDA, which after being soaked still works. He messages Yamaki just as Yamaki enters the room with all the parents. He shows the message to everyone, which unfortunately contains an SOS. Yamaki messages back, and Takato quickly says they're only lost, to avoid worrying all the parents. All the parents want to talk to their kids, so Takato has to pretend to be everyone and write their messages. Henry tries to figure out why the PDA still works, and decides that things only happen to you in the Digital World if you think they will. He tests this out by staying underwater for 5 minutes, and is dry when he comes out. Yamaki agrees to help the Monster Makers get the kids home. Yamaki tells the others about Shibumi's disappearance. In the water area, Takato, Terriermon and Henry are swimming around looking for an exit. They find a door and try to open it. Terriermon succeeds by ramming against it. They spot some Otamamon, who run away. Suddenly they are attacked by a Divermon, which Henry disarms and defeats. Divermon appologizes, and says he thought that they were attacking the Otamamon. Takato asks about a way out, and Divermon tells them that the pipe above them might take them out, but he has never left the area. Terriermon tries to go through, but is shocked. Henry suggests they use the Otamamon's bubbles as a shield to get through. They end up go through a tube of water to a strange sphere. They spot some DigiGnomes and follow them to a mansion. When they go inside it is filled with air. It appears to be a library of some sort. They enter a room that looks like a lecture hall, with a large model of a Digivice suspended in the air. They go to the bottom and notice a man who is partially transparent. They ask who he is, and how he got here, but he only replies with philosophical answers. They ask about the giant Digivice, and he notices that Henry has what he calls an Ark. Henry asks if the man was part of the Monster Makers, and he says he was. When they ask what an Ark is a book comes floating over with synonyms to Ark. Another book comes over carried by glowing creatures. The man tells Takato and Henry that they are DigiGnomes. The DigiGnomes next grab a blue card, which the man explains is simply an algorithym to allow the Digimon to digivolve past what they can naturally. The man next says that DigiGnomes cannot communicate with humans, so they try and speak with actions, such as the blue card. The DigiGnomes grab Takato's Digivice and the picture he drew of Guilmon appears. The DigiGnomes are shown adding data packets to the design to create Guilmon, thus, inwardly Takato questions how real is his friendship with Guilmon (if Guilmon is simply made of data, then it's not magical; data can be replicated or manipulated. Killing Guilmon or deleting data is the same). Meanwhile Henry asks for a way out, and the man says that they the next layer up in the Digital World is the home of the four sovereign Digimon. The Ark above them opens up, and sucks Takato, Henry and Terriermon up in a beam of multicolored light. The man says he isn't coming, and goes to sleep. Featured characters (1) *Otamamon (21) *'' '' (27) |c6= *' ' (22) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (32) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (35) |c7= *'' '' (28) *'' '' (29) *'' '' (30) *'' '' (31) |c11= *Ark (24) *DigiGnome (25) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions No Digivolutions in this episode. Quotes Other notes does not appear. }} de:Die Unterwasserhöhle